Take It Off
by Real.Smile
Summary: It's a hole in the wall. It's a dirty free for all. One-Shot. Rated T.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **So this is my entry for the Ke$ha Competition hosted by **Gamma Orioni**s. I love Take It Off, and I hope that I did it justice. I wanted to do a little more with the glitter, but you get what you get. Hope you enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Harry Potter or Take It Off, by Ke$ha.

* * *

><p>"Where are you taking me, Black?"<p>

James Potter had been asking that question for the past twenty minutes as they walked down the streets of London. In response, Sirius would just smile over his shoulder and laugh. It had been a trying week in the Order. The Dark Lord had killed five more people, wiping two families entirely off the map. And yet, the Order was no closer to stopping him, or finding him, than they were when they started. He was an evasive little git and James Potter was starting to hate him more and more because of it.

"Sirius, where are we going?" James exclaimed, failing his arms about like a small child.

Sirius grabbed the male's arms and stopped him from failing and drawing unneeded attention. "There's a place I know, it'll take your mind off everything." James kicked at Sirius' legs. "Stop that, are you coming or not?" he asked as he pulled his wand from his pocket.

James pouted, "You're taking me to a bar!" He was outraged. He could be at home, on the sofa, watching the thing that the Muggles called television, with Lily, and Sirius Black had dragged him to go to a pub. "You've gone mad, haven't you? I will not be joining you." James scoffed and stalked of in the other direction, before turned down an alley, where he apparrated home.

Sirius shrugged and pointed his wand at the wall he's stopped beside. He then hit the center stone, slightly worn, and then the stones to the diagonal on each side, making an 'x'. A door appeared before him, and after making sure that there were no Muggles around, he entered quickly.

The loud music and laughter greeted his ears. Flashing lights and beautiful women greeted his eyes. The man made his way to the bar and ordered a Firewhiskey. The scantily clad bartender got him his order immediately, and smiled at him as he raised his glass to her.

Sirius turned on the bar stool and looked out on the dance floor. James had no clue what he was missing. There were women, half naked, grinding and dancing on men. There were couples swapping saliva on the dance floor. Men with their hands on full hips. Men groping full breasted women. This was his kind of place. However, Sirius respected women a little more than some of the other men here; he didn't go and find a woman he let her come find him. The flashing lights made everything more sensual. Every flash concealed a second of someone's actions. A second where a hand could slip up a skirt or down pants, before the room was lit again.

It was in that darkness that she appeared on the stage, and in the light when she caught the attention of all in the club. Her brown hair was curled, just like he liked it, her eyes popped under the purple eye shadow she wore. Her lips were like rubies because of the lipstick she had on. Her breasts and hips were full, because that's the way that Merlin made her. Her flat abdominal area was exposed, due to the tight, cropped top she was wearing. Her toned thighs were barely covered with the skirt that she wore. She strutted about the stage shimmying and shaking everything that she had. The crowd cheered and shouted things at her that one would never expect to hear. She ran her fingers through her dark locks as glitter of every color rained from the sky. And the same darkness that brought her to them took her away in an instant.

Sirius applauded with the rest of the crowd, highly disappointed to see her go. She was his favorite part of coming here. Watching her body move and sway to the music turned him on more that he could say. He turned and ordered another Firewhiskey from the bartender, who had his drink almost instantly. He rose his glass to her again, before turning around. He was greeted by the very sexy dancer that had been on the stage merely three minutes ago.

"Enjoy the show?" She'd leaned forward to whisper into his ear, because she was sure that he wouldn't be able to hear her quiet voice over the loud club music.

"I always do," he said into her ear, as he ran his fingers through her dark hair, getting glitter all over his fingers. "You look lovely tonight."

"Ah, thank you, Mr. Black," she sighed.

"You're welcome, always willing to compliment a beautiful woman," he replied, his hand landing on the small of her back. "Can I get you a drink?"

The woman slipped out of his grasp and held her hand out to him, "Dance with me," she shouted.

Sirius dropped his glass on the bar counter and took her hand. Her hand was soft. She pulled him to the dance floor and into the crowd. Once she'd settled on a spot, she turned into him and ground her backside against him. Sirius, always up for a challenge, returned the action. His hands slid down her sides and grasped her hips firmly. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she pressed her body against his. And they danced in the crowd with glitter covering the floor.

This is how life should always feel. Misty and hazy. He loved how he felt when he was here, and more importantly her loved how he felt when he was with her. Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters were the furthest things from his mind. The fact that he was being hunted, and his murder was being plotted was no big deal. The fact that his best friend and his wife might be possible targets for Voldemort meant nothing. No the feeling of her body of his, took him back to his school days. Back to when the only really important thing was passing OWLs and NEWTs, and to a lesser but still important extent, sleeping with every good-looking girl at Hogwarts. Back to late nights in back corridors with his girl of choice. That's how he imagined life.

"Come," she mouthed with her ruby lips. And he followed.

The couple made their way through the crowd, Sirius' hand never leaving her smooth one. They walked past the bar and to a back room. She opened the door and pulled out her wand, the lights came one, and the door closed behind Sirius.

"Well, Alex not feeling very playful tonight, are we?" Sirius asked stepping in a pile of glitter. "There's glitter on the floor, I thought you saved that for me."

"Sirius, you're not funny. I haven't seen you in weeks," she said before kissing him soundly.

"So you are feeling playful?" he asked his fingers tangled in her dark hair. He then pulled on the tight material that she wore over her upper body. "Take it off," he said, "as sexy as it is on you, a man can only take so much. Put on something looser, and less form fitting."

"Like a trash bag?" the dark haired girl called Alex questioned.

"That would be perfect," Sirius replied.

"Anything new happen with the Order?" she asked as she pulled the tight top off and pulled on a looser shirt, with her back turned to Sirius. She heard him groaned and she turned her attention to him with her eyebrow arched. "What?"

"I don't want to talk about the Order," he whined. He collapsed on to the floor spreading the silver glitter everywhere. "Sit."

Alex did, carefully not to get glitter into their eyes. "I thought I was supposed to meet your mate tonight."

Sirius sighed and kissed the back of her hand. "He didn't want to come to the club."

"So I stay hidden here for forever," she asked, pulling her hand away.

Sirius sat up and ran his fingers through her dark hair. He then kissed her. "Come with me tomorrow. I'll introduce you to everyone," he said. Alex smiled. "Now, take that off."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE<strong>: I decided that I didn't want James in it after I'd already started writing, so I cut him. And I'm sorry it got fluffy at the end. That's just the kind of girl I am.


End file.
